


A Devilish Return (Michael Demiurgos/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Broken nose, F/M, Some Fluff, a friendly kidnapping, a reference to smut, a secret relationship - Freeform, a sex joke (by Lucifer), humor?, non graphic fist fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You and Michael have been dating for a while now in secret from everyone. When Lucifer returns from Hell things get heavy.
Relationships: Michael (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Michael (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Michael Demiurgos & Reader, Michael Demiurgos/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

You knew about Michael all along. Does it make you feel dirty? Yes, it does. Do you also enjoy dating Michael? Yes, of course. There’s just something about Michael you really liked. He had this energy to him that just made you feel more alive. He understood you. He genuinely listens to your problems, unlike Lucifer. He seems to really care. He is cheap, but that doesn’t bother you. He didn’t have that much money and neither did you so it’s a wise choice. Yet again, Lucifer has lots of money-  
“Hey, you okay?” Chloe asks. You blink and clear your throat.

“Oh yeah, I’m great,” you say. You nod.

“Can we talk,” Chloe asks. She points at the interrogation room. You get up from your desk.

“Yeah, of course.” What does Chloe want to talk about? Oh, God. Did she catch you with Michael? Does she even know Lucifer isn’t Lucifer?

Chloe opens the door to the room. Your heart drops. Michael is standing in the room. Your jaw trembles.

“Ummm… Uh….” You stammer. “What’s going on?” You walk into the room with Chloe following you. She shuts the door.

Michael seems less stiff and relaxed for a change. This is odd. Wait. Is that— No it can’t be.

“I’m back from Hell!” Michael says.

“What?” You say. “You’re back? … Haven’t you… Been back? Lucifer?”

“No, that was my twin brother Michael,” Lucifer says. Your heart picks up speed.

“Ughhhh twin brother?” Think fast. Don’t let them know. “I, um, what?” Nice. Great one.

“The reason I’ve been acting differently is because it wasn’t me! I just got back from Hell. My brother has been impersonating me this whole time,” Lucifer explains. You chuckle nervously. You already knew this. Oh, God. Does he know about you and Michael?

“Wow. Ummm. WOW!” You say. “I can’t believe I thought that was you! Welcome back!?!” You throw out your arms in a wide gesture. Catching you off guard, Lucifer hugs you, his arms wrapped loosely around your upper body for a few seconds before pulling away. He narrows his eyes at you before taking a sniff at you.

“You smell like cologne,” Lucifer says. You can feel your face heat up.

“I do?”

“Are you seeing someone?” Lucifer asks with a playful smile. You hug yourself with your arms.

“I… Well. Maybe. It’s super complicated,” you say.

“You never told me that!” Chloe interjects. She walks over to you with a smile. “Who’s the lucky man?”

You bite your lip. Your eyes growing to the size of saucers.

“Well, it’s not a big deal. Nothing serious has happened yet,” you say. Well, except that one night… Michael was jealous. That was a hot night. A really hot night. Your lips twitch.

“Is he good in bed?” Lucifer asks.

“Oh GOD!” You say. Chloe hits Lucifer lightly on the arm.

“Lucifer!” She scolds him.

“Clearly they’ve done it already!” Lucifer says. “I have a feeling she wasn’t on top.”

Your jaw drops. Well… Chloe huffs and rolls her eyes.

“LUCIFER!” Chloe hisses. Lucifer sighs.

“Fine! But I would like to meet this man at some point,” Lucifer says. You blink.

“You do?” You ask.

“Yes, if he breaks your heart I need to know what he looks like and his name,” Lucifer says. He pats your shoulder. You look at Chloe. She gives you a short nod.

“If you want. I would like to meet him too. I’m happy for you,” Chloe says.

“Thanks, guys for being supportive! Maybe sometime later,” you say. This is not going to end well. Oh no. No. No. “So about your twin brother, why was he impersonating you?”

“To screw up my life that’s why. Which thankfully he failed at as per usual,” Lucifer says.

“Oh I see so what are we going to do about him?” You ask. Your fingers curl at your sides.

“Next time I see him I am going to give him a piece of my mind,” Lucifer says. “Did he hurt you or anyone else?”

“No, he didn’t.” Just the opposite, you think to yourself.

“I’m glad,” Lucifer says. You nod. A little smile forms on your lips.

“I’m glad we’re caught up now, but I should get back to work. Thanks for... clearing that up,” you say. “I’ll leave you guys to it.”

You shut the door behind you.

***

It’s late at night. You and Michael are supposed to have a date night tonight. He was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. He’s running late. Finally, you hear a light knock on your door. You rush over to the door and open it. Michael stands in the doorway with an angry red slash across his face. His jacket is ripped and stained with some blood. You gasp at the sight. Michael gives you a half-smile.

“Michael, what happened?” You ask. Michael pouts his lips and shrugs.

“Lucifer and I got into a fight,” Michael says. You step aside and let Michael walk in. He makes himself at home at his usual spot on the couch. You sit next to him and rub his back. Michael leans towards you. A smile grows on his face.

“Why did you guys fight?” You ask. Michael huffs.

“He’s just being sensitive,” Michael says.

“What did you say to him?” You ask. Michael shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a part of my plan. How about we start this date night, baby?” Michael says. He wraps his left arm around you and gives you a tight squeeze. You nod.

“Okay, I’ll get us some wine,” you say. Michael plants a sloppy wet kiss on your cheek.

“Fantastic,” Michael says.

You pull away from him and walk into your kitchen. You jump. Lucifer is standing in the kitchen in his ruffled up white shirt. He holds a finger to his lips. You walk over to him.

“Did you just break into my house?” You whisper-yell at him.

“I’m trying to save you!” Lucifer whispers. You shake your head.

“What? I’m not in danger!” You whisper-screech.

“Michael is here.”

“I know… Lucifer—”

“I know about you and Michael. He told me,” Lucifer whispers. Your eyes practically pop out of your skull.

“WHAT!” You accidentally say in normal volume. Lucifer covers your mouth.

“Baby?” Michael calls out. “Are you alright?”

“Don’t tell him I’m here,” Lucifer whispers. You nod as Lucifer lowers his hand from your mouth.

“I’m fine! I... I thought I saw a ghost… But it was my reflection….” Lucifer rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry, babe. They can’t physically harm you,” Michael says. “Do you need help in there?”

“I’m good!” You say back.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Lucifer says. He grabs your arm and tugs you towards the backdoor. You dig your feet into the ground.

“No! I’m fine. Really,” you whisper.

“No, you’re not. He’s been manipulating you from the start with your fears,” you say.

“His mojo doesn’t work on me,” you say. Lucifer frowns.

“Really?”

“Really. It’s like you and Chloe.” You say. It’s true. He did try it on you and it didn’t work.

“He’s still not a good person,” Lucifer says. “That’s why we need to save you.”

“We? AH! NO LUCIFER!” You shout.

Lucifer throws you over his shoulder and quickly runs out of the backdoor. You bounce uncomfortably on this bony shoulder.

“Detective start the car!” Lucifer yells.

You hear an engine roar to life. The backdoor swings open again. Something hits the back of Lucifer’s knees and he falls over causing you to hit the concrete as well. Your head slaps hard against the concrete. You see stars. Lucifer and Michael roll in the driveway with punches and kicks thrown at each other. You slowly get to your feet.

“Why do you always have to have everything?” Michael yells at Lucifer. He punches Lucifer hard in the face. Lucifer pushes hard on Michael’s gash causing him to yelp and get off of Lucifer.

“Because I am more likable than you!” Lucifer says. Michael punches Lucifer and shoves him on the concrete roughly.

“Stop!” You yell. Michael gets on top of Lucifer and begins to choke him. “Lucifer!”

Chloe gets out of the car. She stands by you. Lucifer manages to get Michael to fall off of him. He grabs Michael’s leg and throws him against a tree, his right side taking the hit. There’s a loud sickening crack.

“Michael!” You yell out.

Lucifer gets up and goes over to you. You try to go to Michael, but Lucifer grabs your upper arm.

“Get in the car!”

“No!”

“This is for your own good,” Chloe says.

“No, it’s not!” You try to get out of Lucifer’s grip, but he swoops you up bridal style.

“I got her let’s go!” Lucifer says.

You get thrown in the backseat of the cop car and the door gets shut behind you. You go to open the door, but it has no handles. Lucifer gets in the passenger seat and Chloe gets back in the driver’s seat. She quickly backs out of the driveway and gets on the main street. She floors it. You hit the cage.

“This isn’t funny! Let me go!” You bang on the cage.

Chloe slams on the breaks as she reaches a red traffic light. Lucifer and Chloe both turn to look at you.

“I don’t know what Michael has told you, but he is not a good person. He’s just using you,” Lucifer says.

“He lies,” Chloe says.

“He can change! Look at Lucifer. He’s changed so much since you’ve met him, Chloe. He went to therapy. And Michael agreed to go to therapy as well. As long as I’m dating him at least,” you say. Chloe and Lucifer both narrow their eyes at you.

“What? You’re kidding,” Lucifer says. “He’s probably faking it.”

“I have seen him walk into Dr. Linda’s office and stay the whole time. Linda told me he is starting to make progress,” you say. Chloe turns back around in the car seat and looks at Lucifer. Lucifer pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. He holds it up to his ear.

“You never told me you had my weasely brother Michael as your patient!” Lucifer accuses. “I don’t care about patient confidentiality! If my problematic siblings come to you for therapy I have the right to know!”

“I’m sorry. I had no idea,” Chloe says.

“I’m sorry— WHAT? He’s making progress?!?” Lucifer huffs.

“Yeah…” You mumble.

“I’m sorry about… Kidnapping you. We thought you were in genuine danger,” Chloe says. You sigh and lean against the car seat.

“It’s okay. You were trying to protect me,” you say. Chloe smiles.

“No, he actually is worse than me,” Lucifer says. “Remember the last time you were alone with a lunatic celestial?.... Okay fine. That was uncalled for...”

“We care about you a lot. You’re our friend and I don’t want to see you getting hurt by a lunatic,” Chloe says.

“Thank you, Chloe. That means a lot. And you as well” You smile and eye Lucifer playfully. She looks in the mirror and chuckles.

The light turns green. Chloe lightly presses the gas pedal, but the car doesn’t move. She presses it harder. The tires squeal and smoke erupts from the back. You turn in your seat to see Michael grabbing on to the bumper. He grunts.

“Get out!” Michael yells.

“Linda? I’ll have to call you back,” Lucifer says. He hangs up. “You’re right. He goes to therapy and seems to be trying to be good… But clearly it’s not working.”

Lucifer gets out of the car. Chloe puts the car in park.

“Michael if you want to be a better person you can’t— HMF!”

“LUCIFER!” Chloe cries out.

Chloe gets out of the driver’s seat and runs over to Lucifer. Lucifer and Michael are on the ground again. This time Michael is on top and is slowly choking Lucifer. You bang on the window.

“Chloe! I can’t get out! Let me out!”

Chloe finally opens your door and you quickly jump out. You rush over to the two fighting toddlers.

“Guys stop it!” You say.

Michael gets in one last punch. A loud crack is heard as blood begins to pour out of Lucifer’s nose. Michael gets off the ground. Lucifer laughs. Chloe immediately gets down to Lucifer’s side. Before you can do anything Michael picks you up bridal style and unfurls his wings.

“Keep your damn hands off my girlfriend,” Michael says to Lucifer.

“NO! No, no, no, no no. Michael put me down! I don’t want to be manhandled anymore without my permission!” You demand. Michael swiftly puts you back down on the ground.

“They kidnapped you. Don’t you want to get away from them?” Michael asks. He pulls at the edges of his bloodied black turtleneck.

“They were just trying to help me. Though it was kind of… Jarring?” You say.

“I am never kidnapping anyone again even if it is to their benefit,” Lucifer says. He gets up off the ground with some help from Chloe. “This was the most unsuccessful kidnapping.” He winces as he lightly touches his broken nose.

“They thought you were going to hurt or manipulate me,” you say to Michael. “But they didn’t know you were going to therapy.”

“It’s true I am. It’s not my… favorite thing. But I suppose it’s— useful,” Michael says. He flexes his shoulder. “I have to learn to…” Michael pulls out a crumpled notecard out of his front pocket. “Manage my… Inferior complex... by remembering... I am my own person?”

“Wow,” Chloe says.

“Indeed, detective. Wow,” Lucifer says. You pat Michael on the back. He smiles at you as he puts the card back in his pocket.

“So, yeah. No more crazy schemes,” you say. Michael’s face falls.

“Right, no more,” Michael says flatly. He holds a hand behind his back. “I think I should head back…” He looks around quickly with beady eyes before nudging you with his foot. “Home? Or home, home.”

“Yes, Michael. We can go back to my home,” you say. “And continue our date night.” Michael’s face lights up. “Thank you, Luce and Chloe. For saving me. Or trying to. I didn’t need saving, but I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Chloe and Lucifer say at once.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” you say.

You said your goodbyes. Lucifer and Chloe leave you and Michael alone on the, thankfully, empty street. He turns to you.

“Do you want to walk back, or can I fly you back?” Michael asks. You smile.

“We can fly,” you say. Michael smiles and swiftly picks you up bridal style.

“As you wish,” Michael says. He kisses you tenderly on the forehead. You smile and cup his cheek.

“Thank you for ‘saving’ me,” you say. Michael hums thoughtfully.

“Of course. I’ll be wherever you need me and whatever you need,” Michael says.

In a blink of an eye, you’re airborne. You pull yourself closer to Michael to shield yourself from the chilly wind. He lands softly on the ground in front of your home and sets you back down. You take his hand and lead him back to your home to continue your date night.


	2. Lies Lies Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Decker has been kidnapped. Little did you know, how much it’ll reveal about the man you are dating. You have a choice to make with morals and your heart.

Your heart sinks. A coffee table is overturned. Paper is scattered all over the floor with a busted laptop and a busted phone. Police officers walk around you and jot down notes. They’ve asked you several questions and you couldn’t give them an answer they wanted, needed. You turn to look at Ella and Lucifer. They’re both hugging each other. Lucifer’s eyes are swollen with dark bags. Ella’s eyes are strewn tightly shut.

You’re barely holding it in together. You know how it looks. The current case was not in anyone’s favor. Chloe Decker has been kidnapped. The kidnapper must be the same killer you and Chloe have been hunting down. She was hot on his trail and he must’ve figured it out. So he got to her first.

You look around. Michael hasn’t shown up yet. Usually, he shows up when you need him to show up. He doesn’t have a phone so you can’t just call or text him to visit you. Chloe’s disappearance has scared you. Chloe is one of the most capable people you knew and if she can be kidnapped—

“How are you doing?” Ella asks you. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears.

“I’m okay.” I just wish Michael was here. You just wanted him to hug and hold you as he does to comfort you. He’s not here and you’re all alone.

Ella hugs you comfortingly, not the hug you wanted, but the hug you needed. You took in the comfort Ella could provide with her caring hug. Your eyes lock onto Lucifer. He stares at his feet. You pull away from Ella and make your way to Lucifer.

“It’s all my fault. I was too wrapped up with getting revenge on Dan,” Lucifer says to you. You shake your head.

“It’s not your fault. No one could’ve known,” you say. You hug Lucifer. Hugging Lucifer is very different from hugging Michael. Lucifer’s hugs were soft and gentle with a hint of platonic kindness. Michael’s, on the other hand, were tight and rigid with the grip of a drowning man hanging on for life.

“We’re going to find Chloe,” you say. Lucifer’s arms tighten around your back.

“She’s right Lucifer. We’re going to do everything we can to find Chloe,” Ella confirms.

Hopefully, you and Ella are right.

***

Your home was dark and empty. You turn on the lights and hug yourself. Today was such a bad day. Where’s Michael? You haven’t heard from him all day. The door to your entrance opens. You shout and look for your gun when a pair of hands grab your arms. You tremble as you lock eyes with Michael.

“Michael you scared the crap out of me!” You shout. Michael chuckles.

“Babe are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you,” Michael says. You hug yourself.

“Chloe was kidnapped. I thought I was next or something… You should really knock.” Michael smacks his lips in sympathy.

“Oh, that’s awful to hear. Come here.” Michael wraps his arms around you and hugs you. He tucks your head under his chin. His hand rubs up and down your back slowly.

“It might’ve been the serial killer we’re going after or— I don’t know. She could be dead,” you say. Michael shushes you.

“I can assure you she wasn’t murdered. She’s a strong lady. If it was the same person she would’ve been found in her house with those flowers now wouldn’t she?” Michael says.

“I guess…” You trail off. Michael hums in approval.

“She’s fine. I’m sure she’ll turn up eventually,” Michael says.

Michael pulls away from you to look at you. He cups your face with his right hand.

“Michael she could be hurt or get killed—”

“She’ll be fine. Trust me,” Michael says. He kisses your forehead.

“But—”

“Let’s not talk about her anymore. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I guess you’re right…”

Michael kisses you firmly on the lips. You hum as you give into him. He pulls away and rests his forehead against yours.

“Let’s have a relaxing date night,” Michael says.

“Okay,” you say.

****^^^****

Lies. Lies. Lies. They were all lies.

Michael kidnapped Chloe.

Now everyone thinks you’re involved.

You back up against the wall as Lucifer confronts you in the interrogation room.

“Where is she?” Lucifer snaps.

“I don’t know! He lied to me too. Lucifer I swear—”

“You better not swear to Father because he’s the last thing I want to hear—”

“I had nothing to do with this! He lied to me too. I would never hurt Chloe. She’s my friend!” you cry out.

Lucifer immediately backs away from you and holds his hands up. You hug yourself and shrink back against the interrogation wall.

“I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t do anything to her,” Lucifer says under his breath.

‘He hasn’t talked or visited me at all since last night. I sw— I promise,” you say. Lucifer nods as he stares at the floor.

“You’re right. I was wrong,” Lucifer says. “I’m just afraid.”

“It’s okay,” your voice trembles. “I should’ve never trusted him. I just hate how I’m his gift.”

Lucifer looks up at you. He shakes his head.

“Father’s original intent might’ve been for you to cross Michael’s path and be his gift, but you still have free will. You don’t have to be with him if you don’t want to. You deserve that choice just like Chloe,” Lucifer says. You take a step towards him.

“I… I can choose?”

“Of course you can,” Lucifer says softly. “You are human and every human has free will even if you weren’t meant to be here as the detective. Father may have manipulated you, but you will always have a choice.”

“Thank you, Lucifer,” you say quietly.

“Of course,” Lucifer says. He turns away from you and looks down at the metal table. Your head perks up.

“I might know where she is,” you say.

“Where?”

****^^^****

Chloe is safe and sound now. You’re all back at work continuing your daily jobs. You’re going to break up with Michael. You knew he had a plan. You just didn’t know it would be this involved or harmful. You rest your head against your desk in the precinct. This isn’t fair. You’re Michael’s soulmate. You’re soulmates with someone who would bodily harm a friend of yours— okay maybe not bodily harm, but he did kidnap her. But you still have free will. God gave everyone free will. Maybe it is truly an option.

There’s a light tap on your head. You lift your head up and meet the round bright eyes of Michael. His smile drops as he catches your gaze.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Michael asks.

“You kidnapped Chloe! How could you do such a thing?” You snap. A little puff of breath escapes his lips.

“You figured it out.”

“You lied to me!”

“I had to,” Michael says.

“Why? Why are you doing this to them? Why are you doing this to me?” you ask.

“It’s a part of my plan. You have to trust me. I just need to do these things—”

“Why won’t you tell me anything about this plan? You broke your promise with me. You lie. You lie all the time. How can I possibly trust you?” You get up from your desk. Michael holds his good arm across his chest and hunches over.

“It’ll all make sense once it’s complete,” Michael says quietly. “I’m sorry for lying to you and breaking the promise. I made sure Chloe wasn’t harmed in any way—”

“She fought back against you and you still took her away… How could you not…” You shake your head and clench your jaw. “I’m breaking up with you.”

Michael’s facial expression drops. His eyes widen as his lips part.

“You’re breaking up with me?” He asks.

“I can’t be with someone who lies to me.”

“But we’re soulmates. You were made for me—”

“I sincerely believe I have free will just like everyone else. God promised us all that we’d have free will. Maybe he did create me for you, but I don’t have to be with you. Maybe I was just meant to meet you. No one really knows. I know for a fact God doesn’t talk to you. Amenadiel told me. So I am choosing to break up with you with my free will,” you say.

“Don’t do this please,” Michael begs. You shake your head.

“Tell me about your plan then. Then I will consider,” you say. Michael looks down at the floor and inhales shakily.

“I can tell you in a few hours, but not before,” Michael says.

“Then it’s over. Goodbye, Michael,” you say.

You can already feel the tears start to build in your eyes. Before Michael can see, you turn and walk away from your desk. He grabs your arm lightly. You’re about to pull away when you feel his thumb stroke your skin delicately.

“Leave the precinct today. Go home for the rest of the day. For me please,” Michael says under his breath. You stare at the bathroom doors that were only a few footsteps away. You sigh.

“Fine, but not for you,” you say.

You pull away from Michael and speed walk towards the bathroom. Once you’re inside the bathroom you beak down into sobs.

Michael watches you walk away. He turns away and hugs himself. His right arm held between his left and his contorted torso. A lone tear escapes his eye as he sighs. His plan cannot fail. His plan must succeed for him and for you.


End file.
